Haze (Vengeance)
Specter Haze, real name Charles Neil Haze, is a superhero created by Buddy Thompson and a protagonist in Hero's Retribution. In Vengeance: Dawn of Oblivion, Haze is a Technical character. Gameplay Haze is a mostly close-quartered fighter as his attacks involve making contact with his opponent. His first special ability is based around grabbing his opponent. Once the opponent is in his grasp, Haze will transform into a steam form and phase through them, leaving their body in an internal boiling state, stunning them momentarily while sapping stamina. His second ability allows Haze to take on a mist form, making him intangible and thus, immune to damage. However, using this form will also drain Haze's vitality, making it dangerous to use haphazardly. Moveset *Weak Attack: Tangible Surprise *Strong Attack: Boiling Burst *Ranged Attack: Rolling Steam *Special Ability 1: Steamed! *Special Ability 2: Mist Form *Ultimate Attack: Boiling Mist Costumes Specter Haze's outfit worn at the end of Hero's Retribution. He wears a sleeveless V-neck shirt with blue stripes on the sides, dark pants, long rubber gloves, and boots. His default appearance. Sleeveless Jacket Haze wears a dark blue denim vest, a white tank top, black jeans, and boots. Alistair's Assistant Haze wears a long purple coat, a button-up shirt with a tie, slacks, and black shoes. Battle Info Introductions *A mist cloud appears and materializes into Haze's body as he strikes a pose. *Haze strikes a pose in his mist form as his body solidifies. Winning Screens *Haze creates a fluffy mist cloud and leans back with his arms crossed behind his head. *Haze walks away and turns back to wave at the camera as his body fades into mist. Losing Screens *Haze angrily fades away. *Haze crosses his arms and falls back on a mist cloud, asleep. Quotes Introduction Quotes *''"It's time to heat things up!"'' *''"I'm gonna tell you a little secret. You're gonna lose!"'' *''"I'll let you have a few freebies. Just don't hit my good side."'' *''"Once we win, I call dibs on the damsels in distress!" (Team Battle, Hero Ally)'' *''"Ya know, if you want to betray me, you should give me a heads-up. I could use the exercise." (Team Battle, Villain Ally)'' *Allen Stark (Opponent): "After I've got you crying uncle, you're gonna owe me a meal of my choice." *Allen Stark (Ally): "Sure thing, bro. I can seriously kick some ass! " *Allen Stark & Maya Alexandra (Opponents): "I always knew there was a spark between you two." *Maya Alexandra (Opponent): "I'm not going to hold back like Stark does, you know." *Maya Alexandra (Ally): "Try not to let Stark's absence distract you." *Knightmare (Opponent): "You're gonna be the one having nightmares when I'm done with you!" *Knightmare (Ally): "You know, your name really bothers me. What's with the 'K'? Is it supposed to be a pun or is your name actually 'Kuh-nightmare?'" *Bio-Man (Opponent): "I like your style, animal dude. Too bad I gotta totally kick your butt." *Bio-Man (Ally): "All notorious and animal-themed adversaries beware! The Superpowered Kings of Quips have arrived!" *Pangolin (Opponent): "I know you're Russian, but I've always wanted to say this...'Hasta la vista, baby!'" *Pangolin (Ally): "Pangolin, hurry! 'Come with me if you want to live!'" *Frostbite (Opponent): "Let me guess...You're my cousin's uncle?" *Frostbite (Ally): "You know, you and I have a lot in common. Only I'm better looking, stronger, younger, I'm not a spaz.....On second thought, we're nothing alike." *Jellyfish (Opponent): "Boiled seafood, coming up! Get it while it's hot!" *Jellyfish (Ally): "Careful now. We wouldn't want you to dry out, now would we?" *Red Tail (Opponent): "And here, we have the dazzling Red Tail, a lady from down under with a knack for kickboxing. One kick from her and I'll be down for the count. I'm gonna ask for her number." *Red Tail (Ally): "I'm not trying to be rude, but do you have a pouch anywhere? I need somewhere to keep my phone. It doesn't change when I do." *Havoc (Opponent): "You remind me of a dude I saw in a movie once. Would you freak out if I stepped on a spider?" *Havoc (Ally): "Oh, look. He's expressing feelings. Don't worry, we'll get you a translator so you can share your thoughts with everyone." *Brimstone (Opponent): "Oh, man, Lady, you are smoking! No, seriously. You might want to turn the heat down a little." *Brimstone (Ally): "Is it getting hot in here or is that just you? No, wait, it's both of us!" Character-Specific Kill Quotes *Bio-Man: "Sorry pal, but there's only room for one smart-mouthed superhero around here." *Pangolin: "What exactly is a pangolin, anyway? Is that something you eat?" *Frostbite: "'Cause I'm hot and you're cold, I'm yes and you're no!" *Jellyfish: "What's the matter? Are you jelly? Oh yeah, I went there." *Allen Stark : "When you pick yourself back up, can you get me a pizza?" *Maya Alexandra: "Such an electric personality! Then again, we never did have chemistry." *Knightmare: "You're not cut out to be the man of anyone's dreams. Sucks to be you." *Red Tail: "Why do kangaroos hate rainy days? Their children play inside!" *Havoc: "Maybe I should get a job in taking out pests like you?..Nah!" *Brimstone: "Whenever you regain consciousness, call me and we'll do lunch." * Respawn Quotes *''"I'm still here!"'' *''"Ah, did you 'mist' me? Ok, that was cheesy, even for me."'' *''"You're gonna get burned!"'' Ultimate Attack Quotes *''"Time to bring the heat!"'' *''"Sorry, the A/C isn't working!"'' *''"Try to imagine an ice cube."'' Category:Vengeance Category:Vengeance Characters Category:Hero's Retribution Category:LegendGames Entertainment